Hawk's Speech
Hawk's Speech, also referred to as the Christmas Speech, is an annual speech delivered by Chris Hawkey to stress the importance of cherishing the Christmas holiday season with your children. Meatsauce considers the day of Hawk's Speech the best day of the year. 2019 Speech The 2019 Hawk's Speech was delivered November 1, 2019. 2018 Speech The 2018 Hawk's Speech was delivered November 1, 2018 during the 7:00 AM segment. It lasted 6 minutes and 45 seconds and played "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" as background music. Highlights include: Audio of a young Alex and Abigail talking about Disney World. Chris encouraging people to start a new tradition with their family. The closing line "So give them instead pure joy and magic. Give them 2 months of Christmas, 'cause why the hell not?" 2017 Speech The 2017 Hawk's Speech was delivered November 1, 2017. The song "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" was background music. Cory Cove, Mark Parrish, and Paul Lambert were in studio. AJ was out sick. Highlights include: Don't be a humbug. "I'll tell you one thing, the videos, the pictures are fantastic but you can't hug a memory." Chris encouraging people to start family traditions, no matter what it is, because it could be passed on to generations to come. The closing line, "Take away all the distractions and the hatred and the scary things in the world, and give them a wonderful holiday that they'll never forget." 2016 Speech The 2016 Hawk's Speech was delivered November 1, 2016. It lasted 4 minutes 32 seconds. The song "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" was background music. Cory Cove, Paul Lambert, AJ Mansour, and Mark Rosen were in studio. Highlights include: This country is being separated and people are being pulled by each other, and nothing we need more than 2 months having the feeling of togetherness that Christmas brings. "My daughter comes home from school. She tells me that she has no idea which candidate she's gonna vote for because they're both terrible. And I tell her, you don't get to vote number one, and number two how do you really know that. Maybe even our kids are being pulled in different directions." "It's about reminding not only yourself but especially your kids that we're put on this earth to help each other. And to be there for each other." The closing line, "Ladies and gentlemen merry Christmas happy holidays. Be good to each other and take care of your babies." 2015 Speech The 2015 Hawk's Speech was delivered November 2, 2015. It lasted 5 minutes 58 seconds. The song "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" was background music. Cory Cove, Paul Lambert, and Ben Leber were in studio. This was the first time Ben had ever heard the speech. Highlights: Hawk questions Leber, Cory, and Sauce if they remember their favorite Christmas gift ever. They may not still have the gift but they have the memory of the gift. The greatest gift you are going to give your kid isn’t whatever the greatest toy is this year. It’s the memory of this Christmas season. That is what the greatest gift is. You’ve got 2 months to create memories with your family. You’ll snap your fingers your 5-year-old will be 21 years old. You’ll snap them again and you’ll be an empty nester. The closing line, “What’s wrong with a little more magic and a little more Christmas. Start it today if you want, go head, not for yourself but for the memories that will build inside your kids.” 2014 Speech The 2014 Hawk's Speech was delivered October 31, 2014. It lasted 1 minutes 37 seconds. The song "Winter Wonderland" was background music. Cory Cove, Paul Lambert, and AJ Mansour were in studio. Speech: “It's Halloween the year 2014. A minute ago it was, “Oh my gosh. The draft is almost here.” or. “Oh my gosh I can't believe it. It's July.” Keep that in mind this morning ladies and gentlemen as you send your kids out dressed in their Halloween best to school to walk in their little parade because it's an adult it's not about us anymore. It's about those kids. And even though you say to yourself yeah I know it's October 31st and they've had the Christmas trees up at Target for three months and I know it bugs you. It's OK. And I'll tell you why. Because someday that little baby a year is gonna be 20 years old living in Mankato and never come home And you're going to look back on those days fondly and what your goal is to hope that they look back in those days fondly. So I say yes. Is it a little against the grain to put up your Christmas tree on Halloween. Sure. But if you blink your eyes just like the rest of your life Halloween will quickly turn into Thanksgiving which will quickly turn into Christmas and it'll all be over. So I say extend this time a year for as long as you possibly can make it as memorable as possible. Make every day between now and Christmas Day. The countdown to Christmas because the kiddos will remember it. And again you snap your fingers and it'll be over and it'll be mid-January. It'll be minus 60 and you'll be like This sucks. This is the greatest time of year. So make it last as long as you can.”